


Mary Mordor Sue Writes...

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the Bitter Valentine's Day Challenge, I bring you another bit of darkness from Mary Mordor Sue.  It helps if you've read that story before reading this poem.</p><p>
It really does help a lot.  Go read it.  
</p>
<p>
(Oh, and Dwim: I believe these Nuzgûl fangs are yours...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Mordor Sue Writes...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

In the darkness I wait for you.  
You don't know I'm there.  
You don't know how far I came to find you.  
You don't know how far I've travelled since.

I know you, though.  
I've seen you in my dreams  
Burning  
Writhing  
Pained  
Tortured  
And I don't know whether I want to see you again or not.

You're so innocent of what can be done  
Of the corruption that can lurk inside a heart  
I suppose that's why I want you:  
To see whether I can show you this truth  
To see whether I can force you to join me in the pit  
To see whether I can drag you down to where I am.

It's His hands on me that I need  
It's His touch that I crave  
But it's your life that I want in my own hands

Come to me, beloved.  
Let me break you to my desires  
Let me teach you the painful joy of absolute surrender  
Let me show you the glory of degradation.

I sought your body and lost my mind.  
I'll take yours in exchange.


End file.
